1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to monitoring terminals and notification of other terminals based on monitoring results.
2. Description of Related Art
Monitoring devices such as heart monitors and baby monitors commonly used in hospitals alert healthcare personnel when a monitor sensor detects abnormal activity. However, these monitors are not suitable for monitoring individuals living a normal life without being strapped by monitoring sensors which encumber normal activities. For example, if a family member would like to monitor an elderly grandmother (with her consent) who, while healthy, may encounter disabling conditions that may require assistance, then wiring the grandmother with sensors would be most undesirable. Thus, new technology is needed for non-intrusive monitoring of people.
A monitoring and notification system provides for monitoring of people based on activity of devices associated with the people being monitored. The monitoring and notification system includes a monitoring and notification device that is coupled to a network. A plurality of terminals (telephone stations, for example) are also coupled to the network and the monitoring and notification device monitors any number of the terminals. When an xe2x80x9cinactivity eventxe2x80x9d is detected, the monitoring and notification device notifies other ones of the terminals of the inactivity event.
The monitoring and notification system may be operated by a monitoring and notification service having subscribers who identify monitored terminals and monitoring parameters. The monitoring and notification device performs a monitoring process based on the monitoring parameters. For example, the monitoring parameters may define an xe2x80x9cinactivity eventxe2x80x9d of the monitored terminals by a time threshold which sets a limit since a last activity of the monitored terminals. If exceeded, the monitoring and notification device notifies the notification terminals.
The monitoring process may be controlled by a monitoring schedule that specifies periods of time when the monitored terminals should be monitored and when the monitored terminals should not be monitored. In addition, the monitored terminals may be separated into groups and a time threshold is associated with each of the groups.
The monitoring and notification device notifies the notification terminals according to a process specified by the subscriber who defines notification parameters such as an order, priority and manner in which the notification terminal are notified. A default notification terminal may also be specified so that if none of the other notification terminals responded to the notification, the default notification terminal (i.e., 911 rescue squad) is notified.